Juego de niños
by DANHK
Summary: ¿Quién es el lobo que se come a la pequeña Caperucita? Eres tú mismo. La búsqueda del amor no es más que un juego de niños.


**Título–** Juego de niños

**Disclaimer–**Beyblade no es mío; la canción, tampoco.

**Advertencias–**Gore, deathfic.

Comentarios, sugerencias, reclamos, ¿algo? Por favor dejen un review. Gracias por leer. Si alguien quiere la canción no dude en pedirla.

* * *

Extendió su brazo al frente, tocando el espacio caleidoscópico del mundo de vidrio. Ahí lo miraba fijamente un ojo carmín incrustado en un rostro pálido. Delineó el contorno filoso de los límites de la imagen. No era una persona lo que se desdibujaba en la superficie. Ese ente monstruoso se parecía más a él que la figura que elegantemente posaba desde los pósters en la calle. No, esta deforme aparición contenía su verdadera esencia.

_**¿Dónde están mis ojos?**_

En cada pieza de ese rompecabezas irreparable se hallaba una parte de su alma. En el fragmento siguiente de aquél del ojo, colgaba una mejilla tatuada de azul con impresiones de deditos en rojo esparcidas por toda ella.

_**¿Dónde está mi labio?**_

La vocecita infantil proveniente del otro lado de esa distorsionada realidad lo llamaba. Juguetonas risitas lo invitaban a unírseles en ese juego interminable de diversión indolora. Sin torturas, sin sufrimientos. Se acercó más al maltrecho muro… –¿o acaso era él el maltrecho ser que trataba de cruzar inexorablemente el espejo?–. La carita del niño se vislumbraba mejor: sus preciosos ojos enormes de un color grana característico, sus mejillitas vírgenes y un cabellito bicolor desordenado por efecto del viento.

_**¿Por qué está aquí la oscuridad en este frío lugar?**_

El pequeño le hablaba y él no sabía cómo contestar. Odiaba el punzante dolor en su corazón que inundaba poco a poco su mente. Aquello que lo impulsaba a vivir –sobrevivir– lo abandonaba. Se hundía irremediablemente. ¡Una razón! Eso era lo que necesitaba, ¡una mísera razón para continuar con una existencia inútil! Su estomago se revolvía, el líquido escurría por la comisura de su labio y entre sus dientes, marcando el fluir incontenible del río por la nívea tez.

_**Hay niños jugando en el espejo.**_

Y las risas aumentaban el volumen. Se acercaban a él, venían a llevárselo con ellos a ese lugar al que debía de haber ido desde hacía mucho. Ya no aguantaba la presión de satisfacer a los demás; de crear una falsa ilusión de algo que no era y nunca sería. No quería que la gente que lo rodeaba lo apreciara por vanas creaciones que se empeñaba en mantener. Acabaría con todo ello. Quizás así aprenderían a apreciarlo por ser él mismo. Por ser solamente Kai, el humano, el niño indefenso, aquel que únicamente necesita cariño y una caricia suave para ser feliz.

_**Las risas no se van del laberinto.**_

Y las lágrimas fluían por la cuenca vacía, terminaban de lavar los pecados que el orbe que colgaba inerme había presenciado tantas veces. Y descendían por lo que quedaba de ese perfecto rostro que le había traído el _amor_ de tantas personas, ya fuesen hombres o mujeres… aquellos que lo habían usado como una joya qué presumir o un tesoro para decorarse a sí mismos.

Un grito desesperado emergió de las profundidades de su garganta, vociferando con una voz que no era la propia. Con abatidos movimientos atacó la hábil muñeca que a tantos triunfos lo había llevado. Sus delicados dedos se contorsionaban tratando de impedir la masacre. ¿Para qué querría él ganar? ¿Para qué luchar? Lo que él más deseaba jamás lo obtendría con esa _admiración_ asfixiante.

_**La sangre roja empapa mi cuerpo.**_

¿Por qué ser un Dios? ¿Para qué ser un ídolo? La soledad no se iba, sino que a cada mérito que conseguía lo embargaba más. Lo reclamaba como suyo; se acercaba, lo envolvía y le hacía ver que ahora eran uno mismo. No era por los tratos de la abadía, no eran por los planes retorcidos de su abuelo, era por él. Tanto había buscado la aceptación que se había vuelto una marioneta más de las codicias del mundo. Pero aún no era tarde, ¿o sí? Podría alcanzar aunque fuese una sola vez esa calidez de los brazos que lo ciñen sin contemplaciones, de la madre que acepta al hijo sin miramientos, del humano que ve al otro como su igual, sin prejuicios.

_**Y, ¿quién me está matando?**_

¡Necesitaba de la destrucción para que pudiese haber una reconstrucción! Se aventó para atrás como reflejo al dolor. Todo le daba vueltas. El ambiente estaba cargado de un olor ocre. El morado, el rojo y el negro lo bañaban todo. Y las risitas de los niños a la distancia, del otro lado del espejo, lo seguían encantando. Miró con su ojo, que apenas enfocaba, la faz del espejo. El pequeño proseguía con sus preguntas, pero ya no había deleite en sus facciones, el dolor cubría cada fibra de él. Soltó otra exclamación al tiempo que arrojaba la mano, ya separada, hacia él.

_**¿Dónde está mi cabello?**_

¡Lo había engañado! ¡Ese niño lo había engañado! Jamás fueron risas, siempre fue llanto. Su vocecilla retumbaba con mayor intensidad en las inmensidades de ese cuarto de paredes de rosas cobrizas. Una lluvia tornasol cayó desde el punto de impacto en todas direcciones. Se arrastró por el suelo, dejando una estela carmesí a su paso. Observó con calma los resquicios de lo que alguna vez fuera un adolescente; ya no quedaba casi nada de su anterior yo en esa criatura, sólo el brillante rubí que se negaba a irse.

_**¿Dónde está mi pie?**_

Su cabeza, antes coronada por un sedoso cabello, mostraba en partes el duro cráneo, su mejilla izquierda, encargada de cubrir la mandíbula, se había ido, dejando a sus dientes descubiertos en una burlona sonrisa. Su otro ojo colgaba de los nervios, golpeando la carne al rojo vivo. Atrás de él, cerca de la puerta, se alcanzaba a ver el pie derecho, era casi como si quisiera alejarse del martirio que le esperaba al resto del cuerpo.

_**¿Por qué aquí está la oscuridad en este frío lugar?**_

Miró hacia arriba, donde lo miraba el pequeño que lo había incitado a encubrir su profunda agonía de esa manera. Su mueca le indicaba que se apiadaba de él. ¡Le estaba teniendo lástima! ¡Aquél que le había prometido cariño eterno le expresaba compasión! Pensó en la gente que lo rodeaba… Él era una máquina, una herramienta, alguien más allá de ellos… Diferente a todos… No había familiaridad. No había confianza. No había comprensión.

_**Quiero sentir la calidez de la lluvia humedeciendo mi piel.**_

Comenzó a temblar. Hacía frío. Mucho frío. Frío y silencio. Nada más. La negrura se apoderaba de su mente, embotando sus sentidos. Lo que le preguntaba el infante lo alcanzaba distorsionado. ¿Se estaba lamentando de sus errores? ¿Se estaba preocupando de él? ¿Lo estaba guiando para unirse a ese lugar que tal vez al final no era una fantasía? Recuerdos. Recuerdos. Miles de recuerdos agolpándose en su espíritu, hiriéndolo una vez más. Qué tonto había sido al pensar que podía hallar alguien especial en este mundo cruel. Alguien que lo quisiera por ser él, no un espejismo. Nadie lo había hecho. Nadie se había preocupado por llegar tan lejos. ¿Para qué?

_**Y, ¿quién me está matando?**_

¿Alguien preguntaría por él? ¿Llorarían por su partida? ¿Lo extrañarían realmente? Pudiera ser que sus compañeros de equipo… Tala, Max, Hilary, Rei, Jefe… Tyson… Sí, él lo haría, eso lo podía apostar. Sonrió. La única persona que se había interesado verdaderamente en lo que pensaba y sentía había sido demasiado para un simple mortal como él. Su _amigo_ peliazul era muy superior, tanto que no había podido corresponder a las muestras de afecto que había tenido para con él. Estaba tan fuera de este mundo que resultaba completamente inalcanzable, como resulta una estrella a una minúscula mariposa. Es cierto, había extendido sus mancilladas alas para intentar llegar hasta él y sólo había logrado quemarse con su incandescencia.

_**Hay niños jugando en el espejo.**_

Y había vuelto a quedar solo, sólo que ahora estaba más vacío que antes, pues se había dado cuenta que quien fallaba era él. Él era el ser incompleto, el corrupto, el que no debía de haber existido jamás. Eso se lo había hecho ver la vocecita del niño que dormía dentro de él y que jugaba tras el espejo… en la etérea inmensidad. Él no lo había abandonado nunca. Él sabía cómo era y lo aceptaba incondicionalmente. Le hablaba de posibilidades jamás imaginadas. Soportaba el dolor físico para que él no tuviese que lidiar con el emocional, el cual era más insoportable y una vez que llegaba, no se iba.

_**Las risas no dejan el laberinto para pasear, ah...**_

Con la mano que le quedaba tomó una pieza que había caído del vidrio y, dedicándole una gran sonrisa al pequeño infante, lo enterró en su corazón. Había aguantado suficiente. Era hora de hacer que todo terminara. Era momento de irse. Las risas estaban a su alrededor, jugaban sin cesar y sin pensar en lo que había más allá. Sólo disfrutando el presente. Las lágrimas volvían a caer, siendo absorbidas por la alfombra húmeda. Se acostó sobre ella sin perder de vista los lentos parpadeos del ojo grana a través del espejo. Con la presión de su cuerpo, brotaba el líquido rojo de la tela, empapando aún más los restos de su delicada figura.

_**alrededor del mundo…**_

Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. ¿Era correcto lo que había hecho? ¿No había otra solución? Perdido en el bosque de la soledad y el sufrimiento había sido la presa del lobo de la agonía. El pequeño inocente había sido sacrificado en pos del amor jamás obtenido… Si en la desdicha de su estado era capaz de obtener un par de palabras cálidas o un gesto reconfortante, todo habría valido la pena. ¡Ahora lo verían como era! ¡Lo aceptarían por ser él! ¿Lo harían, cierto? Y la vocecita le seguía prometiendo cosas. Ya no estaría solo. Ya no habría más dolor. Lo escucharían. Lo amarían. Sólo por ser Kai… sólo Kai…

_**¡Llora!**_

"_¿Quién me está matando?"_

"_Tú mismo lo estás haciendo…"_

_

* * *

_

"_Nos molesta que alguien superior nos muestre familiaridad, porque no podemos corresponder a ella."_


End file.
